Timidez
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Shaka jamás vio como un obstáculo la timidez de Mu, no hasta que…(Yaoi)


**Timidez**

 **Shaka jamás vio como un obstáculo la timidez de Mu, no hasta que…**

Por lo dioses!, solo era un beso! No era como si se lo fuera a comer o hacer algo que traumaría irremediablemente al peli lila. Pero, claro él no tomaba en cuenta que Mu, había vivido mucho tiempo allá, alejado de la sociedad. En la punta de un cerro, bien estaba pensando pavadas. Pero como no hacerlo si cada vez que trataba de besar, a quien se supone era su novio, este parecía estar a punto de sufrir algo. Si solo cuando le tomaba la mano, ya Mu estaba súper sonrojado. Al inicio esto le hizo gracia, y es que el carnero menor se veía tan pero tan mono que, pues le gustaba verlo sonrojado. Pero vamos que todo pierde su gracia cuando es muy constante y peor aun cuando, esto te impide siquiera hacer algo con esa persona que amas.

Se había planteado la idea, de cuestionar al guardián del primer templo, sobre sí en verdad consideraba que el haber transformado su amistad en algo más, pues no había sido un error, no por él, porque Shaka lo quería y vaya que lo hacía, ya que por algo no había soportado cinco meses, lo que llevaban juntos, sin besarlo. Y eso ya es bastante.

Aunque, tampoco podía ser muy exigente con Mu. Sí sabía cómo era Mu desde antes de que todo empezara, pero vamos que el rubio espero que con el tiempo y entre los dos, ese "pequeño" detalle pasaría y podrían ser una pareja como las demás; aunque…no, no podía ser como la de Camus y Milo, que vivían exhibiendo lo que sentían o no, el prefería algo así como no, lo de Dita y DM era más al amor serrano "más te pego, más te quiero". Shura y Aioros eso era un secreto a voces, muy escondido para su gusto. Shion y Docko eso ni pensarlo, pues con solo hacerlo le daba escalofríos.

Rayos!- bufo al darse cuenta que una vez más estaba pensando idioteces y media, por todos los dioses habidos y por haber, como se le ocurría andar pensado ello?! No, en definitiva estaba mal. Debía relajarse y tomar las cosas con más calma y respirar…si respirar… – al diablo l meditación! – gruño al saber imposible su intento de meditación y es que no podía encontrar calma, cundo no podía ni siquiera tocar esos carnoso labios y…- ah! – maldita la constelación de la virgen, que lo obligaba a permanecer en ese estado, aunque de virgen solo de apariencia. Si, era algo contundente se estaba volviendo loco.

Soy yo o la virgen, está maldiciendo? – y para rematarla tenía que haber aparecido, Milo, el bicho que nadie invita pero ahí está para joder la vida–

No estoy de humor – le gruño y espero que con eso le bastara para largarse –

Uy! Qué carácter…- no debía sorprenderse después de todo Milo, era Milo un molesto y jodido tumor –

Largo! – Abrió sus ojos y lo miro de tal manera, que Milo hubiese muerto si no solo fuera una mirada –

Sabes lo que te falta para calmar ese humor es una buena fo…- suficiente, había escuchado mucho por ese día. Milo hacía gestos amenazadores, mientras movía su boca más no emitía sonido. Shaka le había quitado el sentido del gusto –

Si no quieres perder algo más, mejor es que te largues – amenazo el rubio, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que Milo lo apuntaba con su aguja escarlata –

Sabes que no necesito de mi boca para hablar – el peli azul sonrió con victoria al ver la mirada asesina del rubio, al escucharlo hablar por cosmos –

Eres una plaga, un error de la naturaleza, una maldición – si Milo quería seguir allí que sirviera para algo. El blanco perfecto para que el rubio desahogara sus frustraciones –

Shaka? – la dulce voz de Mu detuvo el incesante ataque verbal del rubio al peli azul – porque insultas a Milo de esa manera? – el bicho vio su oportunidad para vengarse del rubio. Eso sería divertido –

Mu, amigo! Shaka me quito el sentido del habla y me ataca sin sentido aparente…- expreso por medio de cosmos y dos lagrimones. Mu solo se limitó a suspirar, conocía a Milo y estaba seguro que algo debía haber hecho para que Shaka le hiciera eso, aunque eso no justificaba el actuar del rubio, que a veces podía ser muy explosivo –

Que paso? – pregunto al sentir al peli azul aferrarse a su cintura y caer de rodillas (Que dramático), mientras Shaka solo se limitaba a darles la espalda cruzándose de brazos –

Pues…- Milo miro con una sonrisa al rubio, antes de seguir – Shaka está enojado porque…- el griego le hizo un gesto al peli lila de que se acercara, a lo que este un tanto dudoso se acercó –

Ni se te ocurra, Milo…- amenazo el rubio al ver las acciones del peli azul –

Shaka está enojado por…- un destello travieso invadió la mirada turquesa antes de que en un movimiento tomara el rostro del peli lila y se acercara peligrosamente a sus labios -

***M***

Yo pues… - Mu no podía ni mirar a quien se posaba a su lado y es que le daba mucha vergüenza, y como no después de ese beso – no fue mi intensión, Shaka…yo…- sus palabras se enredaban y aun no podía darle la cara –

Lo entiendo – negó el rubio –

Pero…- el peli lila al fin enfrento la mirada azul – yo te amo, pero…- sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas, y es que su timidez siempre trababa su lengua –

Está bien, enserio no pasa nada – el rubio le sonrió con toda la sinceridad y amor que podía, a tiempo de que llevaba sus manos a las mejillas del lemuriano, acariciándolas – te amo y con todo lo que eres…- susurro antes de verse sorprendido por la boca del menor. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba que Mu lo fuera a besar, no hasta que bueno…se le pasar la vergüenza del beso anterior…

 _Shaka está enojado por…- un destello travieso invadió la mirada turquesa antes de que en un movimiento tomara el rostro del peli lila y se acercara peligrosamente a sus labios. El peli azul sonrió antes de acercar más sus labios a los de un desconcertado peli lila y…_

 _Auch!- un segundo después Milo estaba quejándose en el suelo, lejos de Mu y el rubio que lo había arrojado sin piedad alguna – encima que uno ayuda…- se quejó al ver como el rubio besaba al de Aries – claro ignórenme…- siguió quejándose al verse ignorado por la pareja – pero…- no termino su oración pues fue tele transportado sin siquiera quererlo –_

 _…- Mu estaba súper sonrojado, pero de todas maneras había podido concentrarse para sacar al parlanchín de Milo y que dejara de interrumpir el ambiente, al fin y al cabo el beso que estaba recibiendo le gustaba, como para interrumpirlo –_

Mu? – el rubio miro sorprendido a su tímido novio pegarse más a él, como si buscará algo más allá que un beso –

Shaka…- jadeo el peli lila y no pudo sonrojarse más por su actuar, pero al demonio la timidez el solo quería sentir a su amor junto a él y eso era suficiente para dejarla atrás –

 *****M*****

 **PV: wa! Volvi! Volvi! Después de estar desaparecida–**

 **Ikki: novedad, seguro…- ¬.¬ -**

 **PV: disculpe su señoría, pero aquí Esmeralda tiene una vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes y si tu no la tienes no es mi culpa…-**

 **Ikki: o sea que no es tu culpa el tenerme aquí bajo la amenaza de muerte –**

 **PV: …-**

 **Ikki: ahora te callas…-**

 **PV: el pollo se puso sensible…-**

 **Ikki: sensible?, sensible te voy a sacar …- Ikki comienza a imitar a un mandril rabioso –**

 **PV: lo que puede causar el cautiverio – u.u –**


End file.
